1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing aluminum hitch components. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for using an extrusion, forging, casting and/or machining process to provide aluminum hitch components with increased strength that eliminate encumbrances associated with traditional hitch components.
2. Background and Related Art
Techniques are currently available to manufacture and use hitches that are configured to selectively couple a towing vehicle to a trailer. Originally, the hitch included an elongate body having a proximal end mounted or welded to the frame of the towing vehicle and a distal end coupled to a ball mount. The trailer included a receiving arm having a cavity configured to match the ball mount. The portion of the receiving arm about the ball mount would then be secured to enable the vehicle to tow the trailer. When the user desires to decouple the trailer from the vehicle, the portion of the receiving arm about the ball mount could be selectively unsecured from and lifted off the ball mount, thereby decoupling the vehicle from the trailer.
More recently, hitch adapters have been mounted to the frame of the towing vehicle to selectively remove the hitch from the vehicle. The hitch adapter receives a proximal portion of the hitch, and secures the hitch to the hitch adapter by aligning holes in the hitch adapter and the hitch and placing a secured pin through the holes. When desired, the user may selectively un-secure and pull out the pin, and remove the hitch from the hitch adapter.
Hitches have traditionally been made of steel to provide the strength needed. The individual components have been forged or fabricated and then welded together. While traditional techniques have enabled the manufacturing of hitches for towing purposes, the traditional techniques have resulted in undesirable features. For example, steel rusts. Accordingly, a rusted hitch on a towing vehicle has proven to be undesirable, especially when the towing vehicle is a truck that has been detailed and for which the owner has purchased and provided custom paint, wheels, accessories and/or options. Moreover, the process of rusting has caused the steel hitch to fuse with the hitch adapter, thereby preventing removal of the steel hitch from the hitch adapter. Furthermore, the steel hitch typically includes edges or corners that have caused injury.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to manufacture or otherwise provide a hitch for use in towing, challenges still exist with such techniques. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art of manufacturing and/or providing hitches to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.